The Road to Dawn
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: At a young age, Setsuna Sakurazaki had always under go brutal and repetitive traing. She was also the guardian and best friend of Konoka Konoe. But what was Setsuna like before she had met Konoka? What was she like before reuniting with Konoka at Mahora?
1. Chapter 1

The Road to Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!?

**Natasia: Hurray! Another new story!**

**Noriya: I feel so old in this prologue.**

**Setsuna: I feel so young in this prologue. **

**Konoka: I feel like me in this prologue.**

**Asuna: I feel Natasia is having too many ideas.**

**Natasia: And I feel that theres no limitation to the ideas you can have! On with the chapter!**

* * *

Prologue

It was early in the morning and the Ala Alba group was enjoying their time, training, preparing, and relaxing before their trip to Wales, England. Their time before they headed to the magic world on their search for Nagi Springfield, Negi Springfield's father.

All of the Ala Alba team were all gathered in Evangeline's resort talking and having fun telling some stories of their achievements before their time now.

When it was Setsuna's turn to tell a story, she told them of her childhood before she met Konoka and after she met her as well. "Well before I met the Ojou-Sama, my childhood was hard." Setsuna began only to be corrected by Konoka. "Secchan its "Kono-Chan!"

Flinching and than later blushing, Setsuna was left to deal with Konoka's puppy dog pout! "Setsuna-San continue with your story already!"

Clearing her throat, Setsuna began where she had left off. "…As I was saying, I was cast aside by the bird tribe and was forced to live on my own that was until those of the Shinmeiryuu took me in." Setsuna said looking at the group. Asuna who was one of Setsuna's students learning kendo from her, was awed that the now very easily flustered and happy, but still quiet from time to time, Setsuna had such a dark past.

"When I was taken in by the Shinmeiryuu at the age of five, I soon excelled in kendo. In about a year since I was taken in, I was already one of the best students in my age. Hehe I was already training with kids older than me. That's how I met Noriya-San." Setsuna said pausing for any questions.

As usual, the one who was most curious was Negi. "Setsuna-san, you probably had many rivals right?" Negi asked her. Setsuna nodded her head in response to the question. She even recalled when Noriya and she were at first rivals. "Did you have any pupils like me?"

Setsuna gave the question thought as she rekindled the memories. Asuna gave her a very hard question for her to answer, for the memory was hard and painful. "…Indeed I did." Setsuna said her voice lowering with every passing syllable. Noriya watched Setsuna from a distance remembering the memories with her.

"Her name was Haon Xepa. She was a great comrade and friend. Noriya-San was the one who introduced us; until she came along I rarely trained with anyone else but Noriya-San."

_Flashback_

"_Shinmeiryuu students! Starting today Haon will be a part of the Shinmeiryuu School, and a part of our family. Please treat her with respect!"_ _said one of the masters. _

_As Haon walked around the room meeting the other students, she was soon stopped by her friend, Noriya. Noriya told Haon many stories of one of the students at Shinmeiryuu. That student was Setsuna. Haon was amazed by Setsuna's accomplishments in the past year and had one thought in mind. "Noriya-Senpai, do you think Setsuna-Senpai would train me?" Haon asked the fourteen year old before her._

_Noriya gave it some thought and decided to bring Haon over to Setsuna to ask her in person. "Oi! Setsuna-Chan!_ _This is Haon; she says she wants you to train her."_

_Setsuna though one of the best students there, still had much to learn and didn't feel qualified to be Haon's teacher. Noriya was able to convince Setsuna otherwise. "Come on Setsuna-Chan! You'll be able to get a lot of training out of this too you know?" _

_Setsuna, though still with some doubts, finally accepted Haon's request and became the four year olds teacher._

* * *

**Natasia: Another great prologue! A tad bit longer I hope!**

**Noriya: I suppose it does seem longer.**

**Asuna: Hurray! Its not so short!**

**Setsuna: Please read and review for her.**

**Konoka: She loves you for that! This is Konoka Konoe..**

**Setsuna: Setsuna Sakurazaki..**

**Asuna: Asuna Kagurazaka..**

**Noriya: Noriya Tan..**

**Natasia: And Natasia Tokado signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natasia: Yay! New chapter! Longer I hope?**

**Noriya: Still a little bit short, but that's ok.**

**Asuna: Just get on with it already!**

**Natasia: Fine gosh! Oh and as you can see, Konoka-Chan, nor Setsuna-Chan are here. They're off somewhere else. XD**

* * *

Chapter one: Meeting Kono-Chan

"So than what happened?" Asked Nodoka. While Setsuna thought hard she was also trying to recall the time long ago. After recollecting her memories she began once again.

"Well as I told her, I would train her, but than I was soon headed on my way to the Konoe Estate to watch over Ojou…uhh I mean Ko-Ko-Ko-Kono-Chan." Setsuna stuttered and turning to look at Konoka.

_Flashback_

_"Setsuna-San, your next mission is to watch over a young princess. It has always been the Sakurazaki's generation that has watched over the heir's of the Konoe family line. And now it is your turn to watch over the next heir, Konoka Konoe. She's about your age, you might be a few months older than her though." Said one of the Shinmeiryuu masters. "Of course sir!_

_ The young hanyo bowed her head low to her superior and left to start packing her belonging. _

_Back in Setsuna's room…_

_ Haon and Noriya were watching as Setsuna was gathering her belongings. Haon was sad that her mentor and good friend had to leave for a few years. "Setsuna-Senpai, when will you be back?" Haon asked watching from her futon a few feet away. This made Setsuna stop to think that she wouldn't be able to continue Haon's training. "I'll be back in a few years according to the masters; they want me back to complete my training."_

_Noriya who was watching the young hanyo trying to comfort the little girl who called her teacher. Noriya knew that Setsuna needed sometime away from Shinmeiryuu and could tell that her time at the Konoe estate would also further her training. "Setsuna-Chan, when you get to the Konoe Estate and meet a girl named Himeko Konoe, tell her Noriya said hi."_

_Setsuna looked up at her friend and gave her a nod and a smile. _

_Once her belongings were packed, Setsuna and two other Shinmeiryuu masters drove up to the estate located deep in the mountains. Along the way Setsuna's mind would drift off thinking about the young princess whom she was destined to protect would be like. Upon arriving there right on time, Setsuna was soon escorted to meet Konoka. Konoka was found looking at some Koi fish._

_ "Konoka-Ojou-Sama, this is your new friend." A maid told the young girl who was previously just staring at fish. "A friend?"_

_"This is Setsuna Sakurazaki-Chan; we're going to be watching over her for a while. So please be nice to one another." The maid said leaving the two on the little bridge. "Hello my name is Setsuna Sakurazaki!"_

_ Konoka gave Setsuna a great big smile and thought of her name. She had a brilliant idea for Setsuna's name. "Setsuna? Secchan!"_

_Setsuna was thrown off guard and was at first a little bit stunned. When Konoka introduced herself to Setsuna, she had done the same thing Konoka had done with her name. She gave Konoka a nickname. "Konoka? Ahh Kono-Chan!" Setsuna said. This made Konoka giggle, and than Setsuna began to giggle along with her. _

_Flashback over…_

"Ahh so that's how you met Konoka-San?" Asked Asakura. Setsuna opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Konoka. "Yes! Secchan became my best friend in the whole wide world that day!" Konoka said grabbing onto Setsuna's arm, making her blush skyrocket.

"Ko-Ko-Ko-Ko-Kono-Chan!"

* * *

**Natasia: Well there you have it! Another great chapter!**

**Noriya: Where are Konoka-San and Setsuna-San?**

**Asuna: I think Konoka said something about going on a date.**

**Natasia: Hehehehe she sure did! Well this is Natasia Tokado...**

**Asuna: Asuna Kagurazaka...**

**Noriya: And Noriya Tan signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Natasia: Yay for chapter 2! It's a tad bit longer I hope!**

**Noriya: Still a tad short, but that's still ok.**

**Asuna: Konoka and Setsuna-San are still gone?**

**Natasia: Ya they went to Kyoto of course they wouldn't be back yet.**

**Noriya: Well on with this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter two: Can things get worse?

"And after that?" Haruna asked. The atmosphere in the room changed with Setsuna's mood. The group could all tell that the story was going to turn for the worse.

"After that, Ko-Ko-Ko-Kono-Chan fell into the river, and I was than forced to go back to Shinmeiryuu to train more." Setsuna said lowering her voice after every syllable.

_Flashback…_

_"How could you let something like this happen to the Ojou-Sama!?" Shouted one of Setsuna's superiors. The little hanyo was being scolded for her mishap at the river. Little did they know was the young Ojou-Sama could hear every word being said. "I-I'm sorry!"_

_ "Sorry does not cut it! What would have happened if Ojou-Sama died!? You do not seem fit to protect Konoka-Ojou-Sama quite yet. Pack your things, you're heading back to Shinmeiryuu to complete your training!" The woman said leaving Setsuna in tears._

_From behind the closed door, Konoka could hear Setsuna's sobbing. She wanted to be there to comfort her best friend. When she was certain no one was looking, Konoka creaked open the door slowly and quietly. When it was open half way, she squeezed herself through the gap closing the door behind her. "*Sniffle*…Kono-Chan?"_

_ Turning to her best friend, whom was coated in tears, Konoka quickly rushed to her friend's aid. "Secchan! Are you alright??" Konoka asked clutching on to her dearest friend._

_Setsuna could find no voice to talk to her Kono-Chan. All she could do was cry in the warmth of her friend. The moment she found her voice again, Konoka was already fast asleep, still clinging onto Setsuna. "I love you Kono-Chan…and no matter what I'll always protect you._

_ The next morning Konoka awoke sleeping in her bedroom. Setsuna was nowhere to be seen. She called her name, but there was no answer. She began to franticly pull the covers off of her and run out the door. Calling her name as she ran through the main building of estate. Still she had no answer. When she reached the courtyard, breathing heavily she couldn't help the tears flow from her eyes. "Secchan!!" She wailed loudly. _

_She thought all was lost, until she heard the pitter patter of feet walking. "Neko-Chan?"_

_ Konoka turned quickly, adding a lunge towards the person behind her. Behind her, the young teen caught Konoka in her arms. "Oh! Neko-Chan, what's the matter?"_

_"O-Onee-Chan! S-S-Secchan i-is gone!" Konoka cried loudly. Himeko Konoe, Konoka's elder sister could only listen to the little six year old. The two sat in the middle of the courtyard, Konoka was still crying, Himeko was still comforting her…until…_

_ "Kono-Chan! What happened!?"_

_Upon hearing that voice,, Konoka dried her tears as fast as she could and turned to face the reason of her crying. "Secchan!"_

_ Konoka found herself in Setsuna's arms again. Setsuna couldn't believe what had happened, she turned to look at Himeko. "Himeko-Ojou-Sama, did something happen?" Setsuna asked._

_Himeko gave her a nod no, and reassured Setsuna that Konoka was not hurt physically, emotionally maybe. As the teen left the two young ones behind, she could hear the two conversing. "Oh Secchan! I'm so glad you didn't leave yet! I was so worried that you had left without saying good bye!" Konoka sobbed holding onto Setsuna tighter._

_ "I'm so sorry Kono-Chan. I'm sorry I worried you. I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon." Setsuna said holding Konoka. "But don't worry, I'll come back to you. I promise."_

_"I know you will."_

_ A few hours later, Setsuna was standing in front of the Konoe Estate. Saying her good last good byes to both Himeko and Konoka. Setsuna found herself on the road once again, back to Shinmeiryuu._

_Upon arriving at Shinmeiryuu, Setsuna was greeted by Haon and Noriya. She was glad to see her friends again. Though it was only four months, it seemed like years since she last saw them. "Setsuna-Senpai! Welcome back!"_

_ "Oi! Setsuna-Chan! Long time no see! Hey you got taller!" Noriya said comparing heights with the half demon. Setsuna couldn't believe she was back with her friends again. "Haon-san! Noriya-Nee-Chan! It's so good to see you two!"_

_Setsuna exchanged hugs with her friends, before starting her training once again. Haon and Noriya found Setsuna much more aggressive than before. They could both tell that Setsuna was determined to be the strongest swordsman. Day in and day out the three trained together, until…Haon had collapsed from complete fatigue. She was immediately rushed to a hospital._

_ Due to her lack of sleep and rest, her condition was critical. "Would Haon be able to make it?" Was what Noriya asked the doctors. They told them that her condition was not critical enough for her to die, but that she needs to stay in the hospital for the next several weeks._

_Flashback over…_

"Oh my gosh! That's so sad!" Gasped Sayo Aisaka.

* * *

**Natasia: And done! Ohhhh cliffy! :D**

**Noriya: Well you sure are getting better at that aren't you?**

**Natasia: Yes yes I am!**

**Asuna: *Thinking: Oh my freaking god, I'm stuck with these 2 brats without Konoka or Setsuna-San. T^T Just kill me already.***

**Natasia: Well this is Natasia Tokado...**

**Asuna: Asuna Kagurazaka...**

**Noriya: And Noriya Tan signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natasia: Hurray!! Chapter 3 is up and running!**

**Noriya: It seems that Setsuna-san and Konoka-san are still not back yet.**

**Asuna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER TRAPPED WITH THESE BRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Noriya/Natasia: Unfortunately for you, you have to!/.**

**Natasia: Well on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter three: From Bad to Worse!

"Poor Haon-San. What happened to her degozaru?" Kaede asked the Shinmei warrior. Setsuna could only sit there. Staring at the floor. Finding the strength to talk again she started.

"After that, Noriya-San and I visited Haon-San everyday. It had already been six years after she was able to go back to Shinmeiryuu."

_Flashback…_

_It was back in the room Setsuna, Noriya and Haon shared. The years had gone by so quickly. Haon was now ten, Setsuna twelve, and Noriya twenty. They couldn't believe how much has in happened in the last six years. _

_ Through the years Haon's conditioned either got better or worsened. The doctors had such a hard time deciding when Haon could be released. When her health began to show positive signs of her condition getting better, they finally released her from the hospital._

_Upon returning to Shinmeiryuu, Haon was so glad to be walking and talking with her two best friends. Oh and what was this? A new friend had joined the crew. It was a little wolf pup named Morgan. She was a mighty feisty trouble maker. Chewing on the furniture, running all over the place, eating up the food. Doing all kinds of naughty things. "Haon-San you came back at the perfect time. We just got a new little rascal in our family!"_

_ Morgan was enjoying herself, chewing on a pair of teething rings. "She's such a cutie!" Haon said petting the little pup._

_The two were enjoying there time with the newest family member. But in another room, Setsuna was packing her belongings to get ready to head back to Konoe Estate. Setsuna had to watch over Konoka once again. It had been six years since she last saw her. Setsuna had only mixed emotions about seeing Konoka and leaving Shinmeiryuu again._

_ Sad for having to leave Haon just when she gets back to Shinmeiryuu. Nervous and happy about seeing the one she loved again. Setsuna even felt like something terrible was going to happen the moment she left._

_Heading to the car, Setsuna said her good byes once again. She was seated in the car and was ready for another adventure back to her beloved Konoka. Setsuna watched as the sceneries passed her by, she could faintly remember the scenarios she passed. Closing her eyes, Setsuna tried to picture Konoka's smiling face again._

_ Before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep._

_Meanwhile back at Shinmeiryuu… _

_ Just as Setsuna left a hoard of demons had invaded in search of the exiled hanyo Sakurazaki Setsuna. Many of demons were dead; some of the students that were fighting had lost their loves._

_Haon and Noriya were trying their best to keep the demons away. But for every demon that was slain, another appeared. There was just too many of them. Noriya even knew that they might lose their lives if they're not careful. She had to think quickly for at first glance she could tell that Haon was still in bad shape after returning; and still not completely focused on the attacks she knew._

_ Acting fast, Noriya threw a smoke bomb to the ground. In the safety of the smoke, Noriya grabbed Haon and disappeared into the shadows. The two were safe, but had to flee from Shinmeiryuu. It was life or death._

_Sensing the terrible aura back at Shinmeiryuu, Setsuna jolted awake. Shivers going down her spine. If her assumption was correct about the sudden jolt; Shinmeiryuu was in grave trouble. She could do nothing to turn the car around though. She couldn't save her friends. _

* * *

**Natasia: So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Ok?**

**Noriya: You're getting much better at those cliff hangers Natasia.**

**Asuna: *Thinking: Just kill me already!! T^T***

**Noriya: Please read and review.**

**Natasia: I love you all!! This is Natasia Tokado...**

**Asuna: Asuna Kagurazaka...**

**Noriya: And Noriya Tan signing off.**


End file.
